Armada Fanservice Meme
by CampionSayn
Summary: An effort to make others Fangasm as much as possible.


Title: Fanservice Meme.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Which, probably, is a very, very good thing.

Summary: Based on the Fanservice Meme's over at deviantArt. The one is for Armada, because, by God, they need loving. Let's keep in mind that this is my first fanservice meme, and I've no real references for the character I've chosen so be gentle PLEASE!

**Choose a favorite character:**

Calm, clever, caring, orange. Sureshock!

**Write a drabble with him/her in the sexiest outfit ever:**

High Wire and Grindor stared in slight, but obvious, awe at their long time friend and gestalt mate. They had equally abandoned their energon cubes to follow the orange mech down the hall where he was to scare the Spark out of the rest of the Mini-cons.

Turning the corner and pausing just before the entrance to the rec. room, Sureshock cycled his vents and without really thinking this over, bounded into the room, giving his own greeting when everyone turned his way, Swindle and the Air Defense team ceasing their game of tag upon the tables as well,

"Boo, everybody."

The orange, usually serious Mini-con, stood wearing a coat of ebony black paint with the grey band on his helm painted with a sort of bloody red.

**Drabble about them cross-dressing or opposite gender:**

"This isn't funny Red Alert."

The tall blue medi-bot tried his best to squash the giggles forming in his vocal processor, but failed as Sureshock, now an extra foot tall and much slimmer to sport his-her, new BMX mode, stomped… herm's ped on the table.

"Well," Red Alert choked, Longarm behind him backing up as the now-a-femme picked up one of the Mini-con medic's wrenches, "You've got to admit it's a little funny."

**Drabble where they have animal features:  
**  
"Come back, come back!" Swindle bawled.

He'd been chasing Sureshock for the last three hours and still the orange mech wouldn't let him near enough to hug and cuddle and hide away the now teeny tiny cybercat. Sureshock could fit in Swindle's arms, but the red mech wouldn't know anything about that, because the pumpkin wouldn't let him touch him!

"Frag off!" Sureshock practically spat, dull claws not allowing him to climb the dozens of tables and such around the base, making him all the more irritable.

**As naked as they can get:**

Optimus Prime looked up from his datapads and turned around to view something rather comical taking place past his door. First, running by at a somewhat relaxed pace came Sparkplug carrying what looked like one end of a scooter, the wheel spinning as he walked. A few seconds after that came Jolt and Incinerator with Mini-con sized leg armor, both of them sprinting past the door making the sort of beeps Optimus had associated with laughter. And exactly three seconds after that, Liftor bolted into sight carrying the other end of the what Prime assumed was the scooter Sparkplug had taken half of.

Lifting himself off of his very comfortable chair, Optimus made it to the door with just enough time to see Sureshock, angry as Megatron himself, in nothing but his codpiece, holding in one servo a long crowbar and in the other servo, the towel he was drying himself with before he'd discovered his vital armor missing.

**Drabble with him/her pairing with the opposite gender:**

Sureshock stole himself away past the human's room that the Autobots had made on the nights the kids were allowed to stay the night.

For the moment, all the humans had been drawn into recharge, including his own partner. Her head rested gently on her deep blue pillow and her light red/brown hair splayed haphazardly around her, some of the soft locks moving with her breath.

Stopping before he completely bypassed the room, Sureshock's yellow optics checked the hall on both ends, and he carefully stepped into the room. He tip-toed by Rad, snoring away with his right leg falling out of bed, and Carlos, blankets thrown off unconsciously and night shirt riding up, and came to stand next to Alexis' bed.

Checking to be sure he was unwatched one more time, and finding that there was indeed nobot there, the orange Mini-con bent down and gave his partner a light nuzzle on the forehead. She didn't wake up, but her head turned his way in appreciation of the touch.

**Drabble with the same gender:**

"…Oh Primus…"

Swindle crossed his arms over his chassis in a huff as Sureshock circled him and got an optic full of his new (if somewhat accidental) paintjob.

"By all that is sane, what were you thinking?" The orange much chuckled, one finger tracing over Swindle's now bright yellow wheel shoulders, "Were you trying to imitate Tinkerbell per chance?"

Swindle swiped at his friend's servo in somewhat childish rage, "For your information, dearest, darlingest interface buddy of mine, I was conned into this by Crumplezone!"

Sureshock couldn't possibly help the next comment that came from his vocals, "Leprechauned."

"What?"

The orange mech leaned in seductively, servos fiddling with a seam at the side of the racer-con's neck, "Are you magically delicious?"

**Drabble with him/her being extremely seme or uke:**

"Forget it," Sureshock practically screamed as Swindle, Leader-1, Blackout and Bonecrusher chased him through the halls of the Decepticon moon base. His little legs were getting weaker and weaker as the hit he'd received from Thrust when he got caught made itself known with each step he took.

The Decepticon trained Mini-cons weren't letting up, though. It had been so long since they had someone new to play with and every single one of them thought he was smokin'.

**Completely out of character:**

"Darlings!"

High Wire and Grindor took one giant step back as Sureshock spun into the room. The orange Mini-con had brand new purple stripes littering his frame, a mass of deep silver spots decorating his wrists and ankles and what appeared to be energon and energon goodies being held in both his servos in a teapot, tea cups and a serving tray. He looked like one of those humans the boys constantly called hippies and it was scaring them tremendously.

"H-hi, Sureshock," High Wire greeted nervously, waving at the slightly older mech and Sureshock hauled in a round table and three chairs.

He looked happy. That was perhaps the freakiest part to the two other mechs. Their gestalt mate was rarely happy and out in the open at the same time… Longarm or Swindle was behind this, no doubt.

**A drabble to satisfy one of the writer's own sick fetishes:**

"By all that is decent in the universe, make it stop!"

Every Decepticon aboard the long condemned ship that littered the moon like a blemish was running through the place with one or both servos clutching their audio receptors. Their Mini-cons were stationed in the command center, all of them enjoying the plan that Swindle and Sureshock had set in motion.

Coming from speakers hidden in the air vents, playing at maximum volume, the sweet sounds of the entire play of RENT sounded off. The first five times that 'Light My Candle' repeated, the bigger Transformers hadn't complained. They hadn't made a fuss during the seventh playing of 'La Vie Bohem'. However, now that 'Leap of Faith' was playing for exactly the fourteenth time, Megatron (and all of his soldiers) had come to their wits' end.

However, they couldn't do anything about it, because only Sureshock had the shut-off codes and he was presently stationed in one of the storage closets with Swindle. In a very good mood.

**A farewell drabble:**

"Don't you think we're going a _tad_ overboard here?"

Lifting the exceptionally heavy sledge hammer over his shoulder again, Sureshock held off on his response to High Wire until the human tool slammed into the dusty, rusted wall and left another hole among the two dozen already existing.

"Hire Wire, I have huffed and puffed and now I'm gonna rip this wall down. Swindle and the others need a place to stay. They can't very well stay in our dinky room forever, for Primus' sake."

"We could always, you know," High Wire motioned back down the tunnel they had come, "Ask the Autobots for help."

"They've done enough for us," Sureshock responded in a sigh, the hammer lifting again, "And besides, it's not that bad. Now, go get the chainsaw and the blow-torch."


End file.
